


行板如歌·拆礼物

by hoshininarumade



Category: SN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Y2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshininarumade/pseuds/hoshininarumade





	行板如歌·拆礼物

将自己当成圣诞礼物送给樱井翔，这样的话虽然很让人难以启齿，可是二宫心里并不是不喜欢。所以当樱井伸手来解自己脖子上的丝带的时候，他下意识的躲了一下。

“……翔桑，怎么了？”

“这不是过了十二点了嘛~”

“嗯？所以呢？”

“所以……可以拆礼物啦！”

二宫用二分之一秒想了想这两句话之间的关系，可樱井几乎是在同时已经将丝带拉散搭在他的胸前。

他并没有就此停手，继续解衬衫的扣子，一颗一颗，藏蓝色的衬衫像是裂开一条缝，露出二宫略微发红的胸膛。

指尖划过皮肤，二宫感到一阵酥痒，没忍住用手挡了一挡。

“看来，这个礼物还不太听话。”

樱井停了手里的动作，抽出对方脖子上那根黄色的丝带，将二宫的双手绑在头顶，又系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“这才有点礼物的样子。”

衬衫全部敞开，隐约露出松散包裹下的肌肤，长裤也被褪去，只留下内裤包裹着欲望。

樱井将已经拆好的礼物打横抱起，摆在里面那张特大号双人床的正中央。

虽然没有被脱得一丝不挂，却也让二宫羞红了脸，他只得用胳膊压住眼睛，缓解一下心中的羞愧。

樱井出去拿了冰桶和香槟，放在床头的柜子上，然后过来扒开二宫的胳膊，手上的温度有些凉。

“小和，果然这种日子还是要喝香槟庆祝。”

樱井拿过香槟杯，却转念又说：“但是你双手不方便拿杯子，那就让我来喂你吧。”

说着樱井自己喝了一口含在嘴里，直接欺身贴上二宫的唇。微凉的液体全数流入了二宫的口中，但是仅此而已，并没有想象而来的唇齿纠缠。

二宫将香槟咽下，能感受到冰凉液体流入身体，却无法消除心中的燥热，这隔靴搔痒般的感觉让他难以忍受。

“翔桑……”

纵然心中想要的更多，吐出口的却堪堪这一个词。

樱井像是不懂他什么意思，闪着一双大眼睛问：“小和是没喝够，还想再喝是吗？”

他又含了一大口，给二宫渡过去。可能这一口量有些多，二宫呛了一下，不少香槟都顺着他的嘴角流了出来。

“哎呀，小和你好浪费……”

用舌尖细细舔舐过香槟流过的地方，由脖子到耳后，由耳垂到脸颊，最终回到二宫的嘴角。被香槟沁过的地方带着一股果香，樱井像是上了瘾，一遍遍反复品尝。

二宫被撩拨得仿佛身上有无数蚂蚁在爬，只得呜呜两声，主动去找樱井的唇。

可刚含住没一会儿，樱井又全身而退，让二宫满脑都是意犹未尽的滋味。

“怎么，想要了？”

身体每个细胞仿佛都在说想要，可是二宫就是说不出口。他紧闭着眼，想要压制住体内的骚动。

“哦？不说话……不说话就是不想吧。只是——”樱井抚上他早已肿胀得厉害的下体，“这里却已经大得不行了呢。”

“啊……”突然的刺激让二宫还是忍不住喊出了声。

隔着布料的抚摸让欲望在体内叫嚣起来，二宫扭动起身体，想让摩擦更激烈些。

樱井看着这样的他，也有些难以忍耐。他含了一个冰块，去咬那人的乳首。

突如而来的刺激让二宫倒吸了一口气，高高地弓起了腰。

乳首和下体的双重冲击换来了渐渐频繁的呻吟，感觉到手中物越变越大，越来越硬，内裤薄薄的布料已经被不停涌出的液体濡湿接近透明。樱井索性将内

裤扒掉，让它挺立在空气中。

铃口先是一热，接着温润的感觉包围了整个部位，舌头灵活而多变，让刺激源源不断涌上大脑。包皮褶皱间的每一条小神经都被舔过，下半部被樱井的手掌包裹，配合着口中的频率上下运动。每次樱井都能准确的找到自己的敏感点，力度也都恰到好处，美好得让人上瘾。

快感如潮水般一点一点累积叠加，马上就要到达临界点的时候，樱井突然攥住了根部，生生截住了潮涌的去路。

二宫的脑子像是快炸了一样，张口哀求道：“翔桑，难受……”

“现在还不是时候，一会儿会让他更多更痛快。”

樱井把他抱坐在自己身上，叉开的大腿羞耻地架在他的身体两侧，他抱着二宫的屁股，帮他做扩张按摩。

二宫的双手还绑在一起，没办法抱住樱井，手的位置刚好能摸到他下面，已经涨得不行。他两只手一起摸过去，自己身后的动作骤然一停，然后立刻就被狠狠掐了一下。这一掐反倒让二宫起了玩心，手指时不时掠过那个地方，结果在第三次的时候，后面突如其来的进入让二宫一下子趴在了樱井的肩上。

微凉的润滑剂和手指牢牢插进了他的后庭，异物肿胀感又熟悉又陌生，让他一下子失了力气。插到第三根手指的时候，他趴在樱井肩头不断喘息，让樱井也不住地咽口水。

等不了更久，樱井掏出压抑了许久的欲望，让二宫给他戴上套套，奖励地给他一个额头吻，压低了声音说：“做好欲仙欲死的准备了吗？”

他扒开二宫的大腿，缓缓挺入直到没入根部。已经太熟悉彼此的身体，几乎一瞬间就被二宫接纳，活动的频率渐渐越来越快。

“叫出来……”

“唔、唔……”

“我要听你叫！叫！”

“唔……啊，翔、翔桑！”

面对羞涩的礼物，就要用霸道让他学会听话，爱叫刺激着神经，樱井轻抚着他的大腿，又向更深入刺去。

感受到顶端碰到一个硬处，几乎同时身下人全身一震，樱井嘴角一扬，开始重点攻击那处。

二宫先是感觉到一下疼痛，但是一秒之后就变成了酥麻的感觉，海绵体又开始充血，却并不硬，颓然低着头随着身体的撞击而微微摆动。这是一种很美妙的感觉，酥酥痒痒的快感占据了大脑的所有空间，仿佛一波一波潮水不断涌入进来，只想让它再多一点再多一点。

沉浸在快乐的洪峰中的二宫和也，双手扬在头顶，身体随着樱井翔的动作剧烈晃动。这种精神和肉体上的快乐让他浑身上下充满了十足的幸福感，如果今天就是生命的尽头，大概也能无悔无憾。

“翔桑……”

“……嗯？”

“我爱你。”

爱的告白换来的是暴风骤雨般的冲撞，这三个字永远是催情的上品。

随着对面那人的一声低吼，身体里的樱井Jr和身体外的二宫Jr都释放出来，汗水混杂着体液，混合成了情欲的味道。

樱井倒在二宫旁边，满头大汗地转过头看同样疲惫的二宫，两个人相视一笑，吻在一起。


End file.
